Desire
Name: Desire Physical Age: 23 True Age: 68 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: Mind 'Power' Desire’s power basically works through 2 different steps: first, she reads her target’s mind to figure out who it is they want to see the most. Second, she implants the idea in their mind that that is who she is. The target then sees her as that person. At present, she can only see a general picture of who her target is envisioning (hair colour, eye colour, height, etc). She is not able to make out details. As well, she cannot glean any of their feelings towards the person they are seeing, which is dangerous because desire isn’t always sexual. As a result, she tends not to use her power that often for self-preservation purposes. 'Weapon' Desire's weapons are quite subtle and easily missed if you aren't looking for them. She wears rings on her second and fourth fingers of both hands. These rings protect the whole finger in a sheath of metal and end in claws that extend 2 inches past the ends of her nails. Since either her sleeves or her cloak cover her hands, people tend to be unaware of their presence until the claws are imbedded in their flesh. When she wants to appear harmless, she can quickly slip the rings off into a pouch on her belt.. 'Summon' Sombra, a black Impala. Although reaching a grand height of 35 inches, Sombra carries herself with an air of proud authority. She tends to be haughty, and like her mistress, is quite snippy. Unlike Desire, however, there is no hint of jest hidden in the teasing or sarcastic remarks. Sombra is also quite lazy (though she would phrase it as ‘disinclined to do anything needlessly strenuous’), preferring to be left to her own devices rather than follow the whim of some Sin. However, she feels almost like an older sister to Desire, and will go along with whatever she says—for a price. 'History' Desire, known as Sadeh when she was human, knew nothing but the streets of Indafell her whole life. Like most other street children, she was born of the union between some unknown man and a prostitute. Her mother died shortly after she turned 6, leaving Sadeh to face the world on her own. She managed to eke out a living as a child by becoming a quick-fingered pickpocket, robbing unsuspecting people blind. As she got older, she found new ways of surviving. Her plain but pretty appearance and ability to blend into any crowd made her useful as the eyes and ears of people who wanted information. This started off as nothing more than her sitting in a bar, casually eavesdropping on conversations, and passing on what she learned to her clients. Eventually, people began to pay her to “cozy up” to the target of their choice and learn what they needed to know. This job not only allowed her to learn people’s deepest secrets, wishes, and desires; it also gave her the chance to interact with people of a higher class. This exposure to a new life gave Sadeh a goal to work towards—she wanted to earn enough money to get off the streets and live like the people she was constantly interacting with. As a result, she began to take riskier jobs with a higher payoff. Unfortunately, her business of extracting secrets was figured out by one of her past targets, who was extremely displeased at learning what she had done. In a fit of anger, he paid two thugs to stop her business by any means necessary. One night, as Sadeh was walking to the abandoned building she called home, she was attacked by the two thugs. Not being able to react fast enough, they stabbed her four times in the stomach and left her to die. As it was the middle of the night, no one found her until she had already died. She was shortly resurrected as a Sin, and now tends to spend most of her time in Indafell, roaming around the streets she used to live on and haunting the old bars where she used to ply her trade. 'Appearance' Desire stands at 5’7” with a slim physique. Her dark brown hair barely brushes her shoulders, with one lock that partially covers her almost ice blue eyes. In terms of markings, she has four faint scars on her stomach from where she was stabbed. Both her ears are pierced, and she wears simple silver studs with blue gems in the piercings. Her clothing, mostly undecorated and inconspicuous, is of a high quality. Her main outfit is quite simple, consisting of a short-sleeved blue shirt the colour of her eyes and a pair of mid-thigh length black shorts. The shirt is mostly hidden from view by a long-sleeved black shrug. The sleeves of the shrug are long enough to obscure her hands from view, and the shrug itself extends down past her shorts. Her boots, made of brown leather, extend up to her knees. She wears a belt made of the same type of leather. The belt holds the small pouch she slips her rings into when she wants to appear innocent and harmless. She has a worn dark grey cloak which she almost constantly wears with the hood up, making her almost unrecognizable unless you know who you’re looking for. 'Behaviour' Desire is a people watcher, preferring to stay hidden in the background to watch and take in interaction. This is mainly because her power requires her to read body language and understand how people work so she can react to anything. Because of this, she tends to have a pretty good grasp of how people work, and knows just how to play with them (though she’s not above using her sexuality to get people to do what she wants). Once you get her talking, she’s quite sarcastic and sardonic, with a hint of cynicism thrown in. Her humour tends to be dry, full of cutting remarks, and she has a habit of making up nicknames for people. Around people she’s familiar with, she tends to be less snippy and a lot more good- natured. She enjoys battle of wits more than physical battles, and is always up for a bout of mostly good-natured teasing Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Mind